


Map

by Filthy_Pride



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute Ending, Fluff, I love this ship, M/M, Nico is a Dork, Poems, Poetic, Silly me, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthy_Pride/pseuds/Filthy_Pride
Summary: Percy is relaxing one day after the Giant war when he gets an unexpected text from his boyfriend.OrNico sends Percy a love poem





	Map

**Author's Note:**

> I was washing dishes when this poem popped in my head. Enjoy!

      Percy lays on his back, eyes closed, the sun tanning his body. He was relaxing on the beach that was within Camp Half Blood. Most of his free time was either spent on the beach or with his boyfriend Nico. 

      He and Nico had started dating soon after the war ended. He and Annabeth however, were over before Percy realized his feelings towards his now boyfriend. She was cheating on him with Jason, and he just wasn't into the relationship like he was before. In the end, no feelings were hurt, but they drifted apart, becoming convenient friends and nothing more.

      Percy always knew he was bisexual. He had always been attracted to both genders for as long as he could remember. He simply just leaned more towards females than males. That part of him hasn't really changed much. The part that changed was the person he was attracted to.

      All Percy sees now is Nico. Sure, he notices the curves of the girl walking past him, but that pales in comparison of his lover. Not only is Nico's body extremely sexy, but his personality is beautiful. His pink lips and shy smile is to die for. Percy loves Nico's smooth olive skin and he kisses every single scar he can find. He adores the way Nico blushes when he tells him how beautiful he is. Not to mention that tight little ass he constantly teases Percy with. He loves everything about him and would never willingly hurt him.

      Percy exhales loudly as he sits up and looks out at the water. Just then his phone dings. The phones demigods get now are monster proof, so no worries, especially with the border in place. Percy glances at the screen, and was happy that it was Nico. He unlocks his phone and starts to read.

(They text in Greek, but because I'm lazy I'm just putting it in English)

Nico:  _Hey, I just wrote this poem for you... It's not the best but I hope you like it anyways._

Nico:  _Your body is like a map only I can see._

_The path is unknown but I will sure as hell enjoy the journey._

_Your eyes, your eyes like an ocean I could drown in, the eyes I look for everywhere I go._

_You live life seemingly worry free, but I have the painful privilege of seeing you fall apart, and putting you back together again._

_I seem to think of you in everything I do, and pointlessly try to hide how much control you have over me._

_You're my map._

_You guide me, and sometimes take me to unexpected places, but in the end, you always show me the way._

Nico:  _I love you_

Percy: ...

Nico:  _I'm sorry that was so cheesey, I just wanted to let you read it before I locked it away._

Percy:  _Where are you right now Nico?_

Nico:  _I'm in my cabin. Why?_

      Percy didn't even respond. He took off in a sprint towards the Hades cabin. He knocked, waiting for Nico to open the door.

      "Hey Perce, sorry for-" Nico didn't get to finish his sentence as Percy instantly kissed him. Nico backed up, and Percy closed the door behind him.

      "I love you, I love you, I love you," Percy repeated softly when gasping for air. He kissed everywhere he could find. His cheeks, lips, neck, collarbones, temples, etc. Nico moaned against him, shocked his poem had evoked this much of a reaction from his boyfriend. 

      Percy pulled Nico down onto one of the beds in the cabin and spooned him, kissing and nipping his neck, whispering, "I love you." in between. 

      Nico smiled and mumbled, "I guess you liked my poem then?" In response Percy just held Nico tighter and kissed him on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, this was a spur of the moment thing, but I hope you liked it!


End file.
